Last One Left
by vodkacookies
Summary: Abby sister and last member of her family is kidnapped and The team must find her before Abby breaks down. But when Abby is told that the only way to save her sister is to give up her life, she goes to find her sister solo. Can they find her in time?
1. Chapter 1

Abby and Gibbs' father/daughter relationship grows as Abby's sister is abducted from her home by Abby's ex-stalker Mikel. Abby tries to go solo to find her but gets herself into even more trouble. Will Gibbs find her? And will Abby and her sister both survive….?

Before you start reading, please know that in this fan fiction, Abby's parents and brothers have passed away. She only has a sister Aimee left.

Chapter One

Abby Scuito yawned and took a sip of her favourite drink "Caff-Pow!" She blinked a few times to wake up her eyes, and looked over at the skull clock on the wall. It was already 10:45pm. She yawned again and continued to analyse the evidence that Tony and McGee had brought up to her a couple of hours ago. She didn't hear the quiet footsteps while she was typing.

"No music tonight?" a voice chuckled from behind her.

Abby jumped. "Gibbs! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She laughed, softly.

"You didn't answer my question." Gibbs told her, pulling up a chair next to hers.

"I guess I just didn't feel like music tonight." She sighed. She started to type again.

"It's late, Abbs." Gibbs sighed, rubbing her shoulder affectionately.

"I know, Gibbs. I just gotta do this last blood analysis for you…"

"How long?"

Abby contemplated for a moment and then held up three of her pale fingers. Gibbs shook his head. He could tell that Abby was tired. She'd been working extra hours since they began another murder case a week ago, and Gibbs felt mean keeping her from her sleep.

"I'll get Ducky to drive you home, Abbs. McGee can finish up here."

Reluctantly, Abby let Gibbs lead her away from her computer and out of the lab. Gibbs switched off the lights as they left, and they both got into the elevator. As the doors closed, Abby's phone bleeped into life. She flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"We have your sister." A robotic voice told her.

Abby gasped, tears welled in her eyes, "No, NO!" she sobbed.

Gibbs took the phone from her hands and put the call on loudspeaker. He flicked a button and shut down the elevator. One hand firmly around her shoulders, he nodded for Abby to carry on.

"Who is this?" She sobbed. "Where's Aimee? What've you done to her?"

"Your sister is safe, for now." Said the voice, "You will be sent a photo later. She is being held in a secure location until we get what we want."

"What? What do you want?" the tears wouldn't stop coming.

"You, Abigail Scuito. Await further instructions."

The caller hung up. Abby burst into tears and buried her head in Gibbs' jacket. Gibbs rubbed her back and leant his head on hers. Why would somebody do this? What did the caller mean when he said he wanted Abby? What was going on?

"Its gonna be okay, Abbs." He soothed her.

*****

"Boss?" DiNozzo stood up as Gibbs entered the room, Abby firmly clinging on to his arm. She was still crying, hysterically. Tony, Tim and Ziva all ran towards their usually chirpy friend.

"McGee, Abby needs Ducky right now." Obeying his orders, Tim rushed down to autopsy for Doctor Mallard.

Tony sat Abby down on his desk. "Abbs?" he said, softly.

"T-they've got Aimee… She's the only one I got left… They cant kill her Tony… don't let them take her away from me… p-p-please…" she sobbed.

"I won't let them take Aimee away from you, Abby. C'mon." Tony pulled Abby into a tight embrace. The two were as close as blood. Tony was like a brother to her since her own brother passed away a few years ago.

"Oh, Abigail."

Ducky rushed into the room. Abby's tears began to slow, as her sense of all Guidance clutched her tightly in his arms. "Why, Ducky?" she whispered in his ear. Ducky couldn't answer. He could never compete with Gibbs, but he had still been a father to Abby from when she first came to NCIS. He knew how close Abby and Aimee were- although Aimee was three years older. He hated to see Abby so upset.

"Oh, Abigail." He repeated.

*****

Abby had calmed in the next hour. Her and Ziva were sitting at Tony's desk, watching an episode of CSI on McGee's laptop. Ziva always liked to laugh at the obvious mishandling of weapons, and sometimes Abby joined in. McGee was watching intently, and Tony was ordering a pizza, as always. Gibbs and Ducky were standing by the window, observing the obvious down behaviour of the team.

"What are we going to do, Jethro?" Ducky asked, quietly.

"I really don't know, Duck. I've never seen Abby like this before. Aimee's her only member of family left. She loves her to bits. I don't know what she'd do if something happened to…" Gibbs shook his head.

"It wouldn't be good." Ducky agreed.

Gibbs dragged a hand through his grey hair. He was about to say something when Abby's phone rang. Ziva paused CSI and the whole room went silent. Gibbs nodded and Ziva put the phone on loudspeaker.

"I want to talk to Aimee." Abby's voice quavered.

"No." The robotic voice answered.

"I need to talk to her, or… or I'm not cooperating."

"Then your sister dies."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Abby made no sound. Ziva held her hand, supporting her.

"What do you want from me?"

"I told you. We want you. We'll send you a photo of a location you know very well. We will meet you there tomorrow at 0500 hours. If you want your sister to live, you will come alone. If we see any of your NCIS buddies then we shoot you and Aimee." Once again, the caller hung up.

This time, Abby withheld the tears. She sat in between Gibbs and Ziva and waited for the text message. Finally, her phone bleeped.

"Will you look first? I don't want to see if Aimee's hurt or anything." She asked Gibbs, gently. He picked up the phone and opened the text message.


	2. Chapter 2

It was, as the caller said, a picture. Abby's beloved sister, Aimee, was gagged and bleeding in the corner of a dark room. Gibbs looked over at Abby, but her eyes were squeezed shut, and Ziva's hand still grasped in hers.

"Abby." Gibbs said, softly. "Abbs, I need you to take a look at this picture and tell me where it is, okay? Can you do that for me, Abby?" Abby nodded, weakly.

She opened her eyes. One hand flew to her mouth, holding back the tears that longed to come. Ziva gripped her hand, firmly, Tony's own hand were supporting Abby's shaking shoulders. McGee mumbled support into her ear.

"…It's the roof of the apartment that I lived in with Aimee, y'know before Mom died…"

"We'll find her, Abby." Gibbs told her.

"Can I come?" Abby raised her eyes to him.

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Abbs. I'll get Ducky to drive you back to my house. We'll bring Aimee there when we find her."

"You mean, IF you find…"

"No. I mean WHEN we find her, Abby."

"Sure." She stood up, letting go of Ziva's hand. She turned to Ducky. "Can I get some stuff from my lab before we go? I think I left Bert down there."

"Of course, my dear. Would you like someone to come with you?" Ducky replied, warmly.

"No thanks, Ducky. I need a couple of minutes alone, anyway."

The team nodded, understandingly. Abby squeezed Gibbs hand as she passed him, and then got into the elevator, plans buzzing through her head.

*****

Abby hadn't lied completely when she said she needed to get some stuff from her lab. Sure, maybe not the stuff Ducky had had in mind, but still. She slipped a gun into her bag. It wasn't loaded, but she hoped it may buy her some time when she found Aimee. She also took some keys and her mobile phone, but she figured that was all she'd need. Without a second glance, Abby opened the window and pulled herself out. She was about to run when a pang of guilt struck her. She climbed back in and left a note on the side in red pen. Then she left, into the night. In the moonlight, the red pen glinted, and the note stood out against the black of the lab.

"I'M SORRY."

*****

Gibbs' gut wasn't feeling so good. Something was wrong and he knew it. He tapped his pen on the side of his desk in annoyance. Why couldn't he figure out what was wrong?

"Dammit!" he yelled, suddenly. "How long does it take to pick up a toy hippo? How long has she been down there?"

"About 37 minutes, Boss." DiNozzo answered.

"37 minutes." Gibbs spat, "Grab your gear."

Tony, Ziva, McGee and Ducky, three of whom were armed, headed into the elevator and down to Abby's lab.

They entered the lab with caution, weapons at the ready, Ducky behind them. But they saw no signs of threat. Tony lifted up an empty evidence bag. "Looks like she went armed, boss."

Ziva looked around for any abnormalities. She picked up Bert the Hippo. "She's gone, Gibbs." She noted.

Gibbs put down the note in red ink that he had just finished reading. His expression was angry, yet concerned.

"Forty minutes is long enough to get to her apartment in Ohio if you drive like Abby. Dammit!" He slammed the piece of paper down on the table.

As they left the lab, and took the stairs, there was only one thing going on in Gibbs' mind. Had he just lost another daughter?


	3. Chapter 3

"Looks like Abby's not gonna make on time." The man chuckled, kicking the woman lying on the floor. Aimee winced. Tears were pouring down her cheeks but the gag prevented her from making any sound that wasn't muffled considerably. The man laughed.

"5.01. She's late." He held the gun close to her head and prepared to shoot.

"STOP!" Abby screamed. The man spun around. She held the gun in both hands, shaking. Abby gasped.

"Mikel?"

"Abby! You came!" Mikel took a step towards her.

"Stay away from me, you freak." She hissed.

Mikel laughed, bitterly. "I wouldn't insult me while I have a gun, Abbs."

"Don't call me that."

"Why? You let your precious Gibbs call you that. You let Special agent DiNozzo and McGee call you that. Why not me? Why, Abby? Why?" Mikel was hysterical.

Abby looked into her sisters eyes. If she could get Mikel to let her go, then at least Gibbs would find Aimee and she would tell them where she was.

"Mikel, will you let Aimee go?" Mikel shook his head. "She's my sister, Mikel. You're gonna make me hate you. You want me to love you right? If you let Aimee go, then I will love you and you only forever. Promise. Okay?"

Mikel let go of her sister's arm. Aimee freed her arms and ran down the stairs. She could always tell what Abby was thinking, and right now, she knew what she had to do. Mikel ran across to Abby. She had dropped her gun, but it wasn't loaded anyway, so she didn't suppose it mattered. Mikel's gun pointed at her heart, there was less than a metre between them. The moonlight reflected of Mikel's crazy eyes. He lunged forward and grabbed her. Abby didn't resist- it would just cause more trouble. She let him tie her hands behind her back, and he led her to the very edge of the roof. She started to panic.

"Mikel, what…"

"I had this idea, Abbs. If we both died together, then we could both go to the afterlife together, right? Me and my hot dark angel… Forever."

*****

Abby's mobile phone rang. Mikel snatched it out of her bag, and looked at the caller ID "Gibbs". He looked at Abby. They were still dangerously close to the edge.

"Tell him not to come. Tell him that you'll get hurt if he comes."

Mikel opened the phone and put it on loudspeaker.

"Abby?" Gibbs voice rang clear.

"Hey, Gibbs."

"Abby, where the hell are you?"

"You mustn't come, Gibbs." Abby was crying, "Please don't come."

*****

Tony spoke next. The team were in the van- Everyone, including Director Shepherd.

"Abby, we need to know so that we can come and take you home."

"No! You can't come! Please don't come…"

"I need you to calm down for me, Abby." Jenny's voice was soothing, "Why cant we come?"

Mikel took the phone, and spoke into it.

"Actually, I've changed my mind. You can't protect her from everything, Gibbs. Now it's my turn. Come and watch your dear Abigail jump, Gibbs. Come and watch her jump."  
"GIB…" Abby screamed before Mikel hung up the phone.

Gibbs pushed his foot down on the peddle. The team flew backwards as the speed of the car increased by about forty miles per hour. Gibbs pulled up outside the building and the team took the stairs up to the roof, weapons at the ready. Mikel, still standing with his heels over the edge of the roof, turned to face them, with Abby still firmly in his grasp.

"Gibbs… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed, uncontrollably.

"Let her go, Mawher." Jenny yelled.

"No. We're going to go together. We were made for each other. I'm sorry."

Tony, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Jenny, all fired at the same time as Mikel threw himself and Abby off the edge of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

While Mikel had been talking to Gibbs, Abby had been cutting the ropes round her hands with the edge of her belt. As the team fired, Mikel threw himself off the building. He had hold of her arm but let go as he fell. He plummeted to the ground, and hit it with a thump. Abby stuck out a hand and luckily caught the edge of the roof. She realised once again that she was crying, and couldn't stop.

"ABBY!" Gibbs shouted. He ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. Mikel was dead on the floor, Abby clinging on for her life. Abby's fingers slipped, she was holding on by two fingers now.

"Abby, hold on with your other arm!" Gibbs told her.

"I can't." She managed to reply, "I think one of you shot me in all the panic.

Another finger slipped.

"I'm gonna die, Gibbs." Abby cried.

"No, Abby…" Gibbs was crying too, a little bit.

Gibbs took off his jacket and left it on the edge of the building as he climbed the five or six metres to Abby. He kicked in a window and grabbed Abby's hand, leading her through. She collapsed on the floor.

"Abby! Let me see." Gibbs looked at the shot in Abby's right arm. The cuts and bruises were all over her body, and there was a deep wound on her left leg. There was a shard of glass below the bullet wound on her arm. Gibbs pulled it out, Abby winced.

"You're the best, Gibbs." She managed to smile, weakly.

"I don't think so, Abbs." Gibbs grinned back.

Aimee burst through the door, shortly followed by the rest of NCIS. The bruises on her legs were visible, and there was a red mark round her mouth, supposedly from the gag. She knelt down besides Abby, tears in her eyes. Ducky was already down next to her, examining the wound in her arm, preventing the bleeding.

"You're the best little sister in the world, you know that?" Aimee sniffed.

Abby shook her head, gently. Her eyes were already closed. "It's my fault, my fault…" she was mumbling. Aimee started to cry, knowing that her sister was so wrong.

Ducky put his free hand on Aimee's back. "I would think she's already slipping into unconsciousness, my dear. Don't you worry."

"No, no…" Abby half-shouted. "Don't let me go, Ducky… I don't want to sleep… It's all my fault, all my fault…" Abby stopped talking, though her body was still tossing and turning.

"I think she's having a panic attack, Jethro." Ducky said, urgently, "We need to get her to a hospital, ASAP." Abby's body continued to shake.

Gibbs wiped a strand of hair out of her eyes as he collected his jacket from the Director, and the team gently took Abby down to the van.

*****

Abby opened her eyes. She was in a hospital, surrounded by white and blue. Next to her were Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Ducky. Abby managed a weak smile.

"It seems we're missing two of our clan." She smiled.

"McGee had work to do, and Director Shepherd wanted to overview Palmer's autopsy." Ziva explained.

"He's dead then." Abby stated.

"Yes." Tony, Ziva and Ducky chorused.

"How ya feeling, Abbs?" Gibbs asked her, gently.

"Like my arm's gonna fall off." Tony and Ziva stifled their laughs.

"Hey, guys, can I talk to Abby on my own for a sec, please?" Gibbs addressed the other three. A chorus of three 'sure's and 'yes's left the room. Abby heard Tony mumble, "Did Gibbs just say, please?" Under his breath to Ziva and Ducky. She laughed.

Once they had gone, Gibbs turned to Abby.

"That was a great thing you did today, Abby. You were… awesome." Abby grinned. "But if you ever do anything like that again, ever put yourself in danger like that, then I will have to kill you myself." Abby grinned again. "Now get some sleep."

Abby's eyes closed and she relaxed.

"I love you, Abby." Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too, Gibbs."


End file.
